


Yuxiang x Female Master Attendant

by AJMustard



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Blushing, Cute, Denial of Feelings, Ear Piercings, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Gothic, Hugs, Jealousy, M/M, Picnics, Piercings, Punk, Rain, Shyness, Sleepovers, Spring, Suggestive Themes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: Welp, guys, this is my first Food Fantasy fanfic ever. I’m very early on in the game, and I might get a bit of the story/lore wrong due to that. I’m relying on the wiki and information from other FF players when it comes to lore and characters. This’ll be a Yuxiang x Female Master Attendant fanfic. Although other Food Souls may make an appearance ‘cause the more the merrier amirite.The MA’s current team 1: Yuxiang, Plum Juice, Zongzi, Tom Yum and Tangyuan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's also some mild/hinted Plum Juice x Zongzi, ayy.

The Master Attendant was organising her fancy 5-star restaurant in Gloriville (with unusually dark and gothic interior), ordering the chef Hawthrone Ball to cook some tasty fries, and Sandwich and Pudding serving the last remaining salads, charming the pants off the customers! The restaurant had a simple, but effective menu. Everything seemed to be going well, and the restaurant was making a huge profit.

The Master Attendant stood outside her restaurant, admiring the scenery. It was a spring evening. It was roughly 7 pm and the sun was going down. There was a slight breeze, which was nice. She took a deep breath and took a smell of the fresh, spring air. She felt as if she needed to go outside some more, especially now since it was so sunny. Master Attendant had always been more of an introvert, but she had broken out her shell a little more, especially after meeting Rice and Ichi. If it wasn’t for the fact she was introduced to all this craziness, Food Souls, Fallen Angels, the people she’d met, she’d probably be in her room playing video games all day.

She took a big stretch and focused on some food souls in the distance. Yuxiang, Plum Juice and Zongzi all sitting at a picnic blanket, drinking some tea. She could _definitely_ go for some tea, it was the perfect weather for some. Yuxiang…ah, _Yuxiang_ had told her that warmer beverages were better in warmer weather.

 She sat down next to Yuxiang, her heart thumping. Yuxiang was one of her first Food Souls to summon, ever. They’d been close for a while, now, and Yuxiang was straight up using pick-up lines and forgetting what a personal bubble was when she was with Master Attendant…but maybe she was just being nice? Well, there was only one way to find out, wasn’t there?

Yuxiang smiled at her. The smile was so wholehearted and beautiful. The Master Attendant could feel her face heat up.

Yuxiang giggled slightly at the MA and whispered “you’re an angel with piercings” at her.

“Stop being so cheesy, Yuxiang,” Master Attendant rolled her eyes and sighed, failing to hide her smile.

Zongzi sighed and Plum Juice just didn’t react. _The poor guy can’t handle the heat_ , the MA thought, and _Zongzi seems jealous._

 “You seem warm, Master Attendant,” Yuxiang poured a cup of green tea for the one she was loyal to, “maybe this will cool you down…” Yuxiang winked and placed her hand on the Master Attendant’s shoulder. She then started to twirl the MA’s long, brunette hair in her fingers. She really wanted to touch the Master Attendant’s piercings on her face (her eyebrow, nose and the top of her left ear) but she felt like that would be a bit too irritating, seeing as some of them were recently pierced.

“May…maybe it is the temperature,” the Master Attendant snatched the tea and chugged it down in one go.

“I’m similar, Master Attendant,” Plum Juice said, ”it’s really warm outside, and I’m not very used to it.” He adjusted his glasses and tried to keep his eyes open.

“I doubt it’s the heat that’s making her feel this way,” Yuxiang took out her pipe and smoked it, “ but it may be something else that’s…hot.”

“Hm?” Plum Juice tilted his head.

“Oh, never mind,” Yuxiang laughed a little, “Zongzi, you’re quiet.”

“I guess… I am,” Zongzi sighed, “it’s strange not having Tom and Tangyuan here. They keep wasting all their energy by playing all the time, so they’re at the Ice Arena quite a lot.”

“That’s kids for you,” the Master Attendant laughed, “burst out all their energy with their hyperactivity, and then need a little nap. I think I might have to summon a better tank.”

“Do you have a better tank?” Zongzi asked.

“Not at the moment, no,” she put her head down, “but I don’t really want to replace you guys. Even if I do get a UR like…Gingerbread…I don’t know.”

“And that’s fine,” Yuxiang smiled, “even if we replace Tom in our main team, it’s not like we’ll be barred from ever seeing him again.”

“Y-you’re right,” Master Attendant put her head down, “I was being silly.”

“Talking about silly, look at Plum Juice,” Yuxiang pointed at him, “he’s falling asleep on Zongzi’s shoulder! You should really get him out of the heat, Zongzi. He’s all red-faced, just like you! How cute~”

“I am just feeling warm, too,” Zongzi clearly lied.

Plum Juice opened one eye, “I need a pillow…Zongzi…will you…” he fell back asleep, his head on Zongzi’s chest.

“I would only be Master Attendant’s pillow,” Zongzi sighed, wrapping his arms around Plum Juice, “but I guess this is an exception due to the dire circumstances. I apologise, Master Attendant”-

“Don’t,” she replied, “go find some cool shelter, the both of you. If Fallen Angels or anything else attacks us here, we need you in good shape for when they do.”

Zongzi woke up Plum Juice a little and semi-carried him to the nearest cool shelter.

“Well, that’s the boys gone,” Yuxiang took her chandelle boa and wrapped it around her Master Attendant, “now it’s just us ladies.”

“I’m…glad I could talk to you alone,” the Master Attendant’s voice was quivering, “um, do you want some…cheese bread? Or…some eggplant rolls?”

“I’m okay, sweetie,” Yuxiang placed both her hands on her MA’s shoulders, “you seem panicky, do you want more tea?” Yuxiang wasn’t being her…flirtatious self. She gave her Master Attendant a worried look.

“I think I like you,” she murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you… sorry for?” Yuxiang asked, “I’m loyal to you, Master Attendant, and I like you too. In fact, I’d like to get to know you better.”

“You…do?” Master Attendant asked. _Oh_ , she thought, _she probably doesn’t mean it in **that** way. She just wants to get to know me better as a friend! _

“Of course!” Yuxiang stood up, “why wouldn’t I?” She reached her hand out to help her Master Attendant up, “goodness gracious, you’re so short.”

“I’m only three inches shorter than you!” she crossed her arms and pouted.

“Cute…” she touched foreheads with her Master Attendant, “how about we take a walk? The forest has been cleared recently. Not a Fallen in sight. We can do _anything_ you want.” She covered her mouth and giggled.

The Master Attendant gulped, held Yuxiang’s hand, and headed to the forest.

…

Yuxiang and her MA relaxed under a large beech tree. The view was amazing. The sky was a pinkish colour and the leaves of the trees were growing back in the spring. Even if there were one or two monsters still lurking about, she still felt safe with Yuxiang by her side.

“This definitely will give me some drawing inspiration,” she looked at Yuixang, “what do you like to do other than marking down history?”

“Well, impress girls,” Yuxiang’s voice went to a sultry whisper as she smoked her pipe, “that includes you, Master Attendant.”

“You definitely do impress me,” she said, “I mean, we are definitely friends, right?”

“I thought we established we were more than that…” Yuxiang sighed, “don’t say you thought all my efforts were…friendship efforts?” 

“…I did,” The Master Attendant felt so dumb! She covered her face in embarrassment, “b-but I’d love to be like, with you, and stuff!”

“Hm, I see. Well, anyways, I’m glad we have the relationship complications all sorted,” Yuxiang said, “did you know Tom Yum showed me your art book?”

“WHAT?!” The Master Attendant felt like she was about to just keel over at any minute from embarrassment, “listen, I”-

“Oh, are you embarrassed? I rather like them. And by no surprise, you drew me and I looked amazing! Although my back did look like it was going to break from those…exaggerated features.”

“L-listen it’s just my art style!”

“Don’t get all defensive,” Yuxiang leaned her head on her MA’s shoulder, “please, just relax for once in your life. You stress yourself way too much. We’re all worried for you.”

“Mmph, I’m sorry…” she nodded at Yuxiang, “it’s too much to handle, but I can trust almost all of my Food Souls to help me a lot.”

“Please do,” Yuxiang pecked her Master Attendant’s cheek, “it really hurts us all to see you stress so hard. We all really want to help you, but you insist to do everything yourself.”

“I…I know,” she took a deep breath, “I won’t be afraid to ask for help anymore. I promise.”

“Master Attendant…I’m…happy you did this,”  Yuxiang leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips finally touched.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two. They are now a couple. Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues right off from where chapter 1 ended! Yuxiang and MA finally become a thing…but someone’s here to interrupt the moment! As you can tell, a lot of these relationships are based off chains ingame, lol. A friend from discord (his name is Pumpkin) helped me a lot with the chapter! Thanks to him! ^.^  
> Please note, when it comes to clothing later on in the story, I am using UK sizes, just wanted to say that to avoid confusion.

Yuxiang and her Master Attendant had been kissing underneath the tree for a couple of minutes now. Master Attendant pulled away from the kiss with a small laugh, humour, and mirth clear on her face.

“Jeez, Yuxiang, I don’t have the world’s strongest lungs,” she teased.

Yuxiang giggled, covering her mouth, “oh, I apologize, Master Attendant. We did go a bit far, didn’t we?”

“Not far enough, I say. That was…dull,” a distant voice called, disdain dripping from their voice.

“I recognize that voice,” Yuxiang stood up and held out her hand, helping her master attendant to stand up as well, “Spicy Gluten. We’ve got to go. She might even be with Boston Lobster, although it’s unlikely in this heat.”

“Boston Lobster?” Master Attendant widened her eyes, panic clearly written in her expression, “no, he can’t”-

“It’s unlikely, but not impossible,” Yuxiang grabbed her MA’s hand but before they could even run, Spicy Gluten was standing right in front of them.  “Well, at least Boston Lobster isn’t here,” Yuxiang said, “what do you want, Spicy Gluten?”

“It’s a bit…senseless to go out without a full team,” Spicy Gluten slowly walked up to the cute little Master Attendant, but Yuxiang stood right in front of her Master Attendant, guarding her protectively.

“Don’t even go near her!” Yuxiang took out her flaming cigarette holder and pointed it at Spicy Gluten’s face, clearly willing to put up a fight, “what do you want with us? Leave us be!”

Spicy Gluten grinned and took out her whip, “what do you gain being so loyal to your Master Attendant? There’s no way humans and Food Souls can co-exist peacefully! I’m going to show you how much stronger we are without a Master Attendant to guide us!”

“Please!” Master Attendant shouted, gripping Yuxiangs arm gently from behind and pleading with them both, “please don’t fight!”

“I want to prove her wrong, Master Attendant,” Yuxiang said, glancing back to the other woman apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

“Al…alright then,” she released Yuxiangs arm and slowly walked back to a safe distance, wringing her hands as she watched the two women anxiously.

“Master Attendant,” Yuxiang said, “go back to your restaurant for now. We’re not as far away as it seems, just head left and then”-

Spicy Gluten took the first hit with her whip.

“Agh!” Yuxiang dodged the other whip attacks and took a breath of her cigarette holder.

“Taking a smoke break already?” Spicy Gluten laughed, “don’t you realize it’s bad for you?”

Yuxiang got up and blew the smoke in Spicy Gluten’s face, the flames dancing quickly in her eyes and making Spicy Gluten take a quick step back.

Spicy Gluten started to cover her eyes. “What the hell is in that damn cig?” She stumbled, losing her balance and falling back. “ugh! Damn it!” She grabbed her whip and started blindly attacking Yuxiang with it, eyes watering. She dropped the whip and started to breathe heavily.

“Just admit that you underestimated me,” Yuxiang placed on her heel on Spicy’s stomach, “what do you have to say for yourself?”

Master Attendant carelessly ran into the fight, kneeling down next to the redheaded woman in concern and surprising both women there.

“Spicy Gluten, are you okay?” she asked.

“Why would you care?” Spicy Gluten spat out, covering both eyes with her hands as they watered.

“Well, you and Yuxiang had a good match. A-and I think there’s another way of proving that humans and Food Souls can co-exist.” She stumbled over her words but didn't falter, her tone earnest.

What would that be, Master Attendant?” Yuxiang placed a hand on her MA’s shoulder, her tone noticeably gentler when she spoke with her.

“How about we…we have some tea with Spicy Gluten? We invite her back to Gloriville and we can show her what it’s like. If she doesn’t like it, she can leave. And if she enjoys herself, she can stay.” The Master Attendant’s voice grew stronger as she got more into her idea, clearly excited for it.

“Master Attendant, this is a huge risk!” Yuxiang exclaimed in alarm, clearly nowhere near as enthralled.

“I have no interest,” Spicy Gluten started, “unless there’s some cute Food Souls and humans I can flirt with.” The end was a bit more of a tease than her earlier remarks, showing a hint of her usual personality.

“Well,” Master Attendant grabbed Spicy Gluten’s hand with both her hands, much to the redhead's surprise, “as long as you’re not harassing anyone, i-it’s fine! We do not condone any sort of harassment, so if that happens, you’re out of here.”

“I understand,” Spicy Gluten said, ”I’m sure one visit won’t make Boston Lobster mad. He’s tried to visit your restaurant a few times himself, but apparently, the staff kept turning him away.”

“Wait, seriously?” Yuxiang muttered, obvious disbelief in her voice, “there’s no way he would!”

“Seriously,” Spicy Gluten smiled, humour in her tone, “I would really enjoy getting to know Master Attendant, you know~.”

Yuxiang approached Spicy Gluten and barely gave her breathing space, clearly in the hopes of intimidating the other woman. Master Attendant backed away from the two again, beginning to worry that another fight may break out.

“That’s just so cute of you, Spicy~,” Yuxiang whispered, “but make any moves on Master Attendant, and you’ll know what will happen…”

“I thought there’d be no fighting,” Spicy Gluten teased, doing a little side-smirk, “I flirt with everyone, get over it.”

“Let’s just go,” Master Attendant sighed, ”please, I’m tired of this already.”

“As you wish, Master Attendant,” Yuxiang nodded and followed her.

Spicy Gluten followed behind, being amazed at how loyal Yuxiang was to her Master Attendant. She stayed surprisingly silent during the walk to the Gloriville restaurant.

…

Spicy, Yuxiang and the Master Attendant finally arrived outside of the restaurant. Before they could open the door, Tangyuan approached them

“Woah!” Tangyuan pointed at Spicy Gluten, eyes wide, “who’s that lady?!” 

Spicy Gluten kneeled down and patted Tangyuan’s head, smiling.

“Hee-hee! Thank you!” Tangyuan did a wide, cheesy grin and ran off in the distance, “Tom Yum! Let’s train again!”

Yuxiang giggled slightly, “she’s very hyper, isn’t she?”

“Yeah,” Master Attendant mumbled. She was clearly anxious about the tension between Spicy and Yuxiang. Master Attendant was not very good at hiding her feelings when it came to pretty much anything.

“Why so anxious?” Spicy Gluten placed an arm around the Master Attendant’s shoulder, “I’m not going to fight her again. We’re all friends, aren’t we?~”

Yuxiang glared at Spicy Gluten, “yes, we are. Want to set up a picnic blanket here?”

“Who’s cooking today?” Master Attendant asked.

“Hawthrone Ball, I believe,” Yuxiang held both of her MA’s soft, dainty hands, “the mango puddings she makes are excellent!”

“I’ll go and get the stuff, then!” Master Attendant lightly kissed Yuxiang’s lips and ran into the restaurant.

“So, the cutie really likes you, huh?” Spicy Gluten questioned as the two Food Souls walked to a bit of land where they could set up the picnic.

“Of course,” Yuxiang sat down, “it’s always been obvious. She likes to draw and she’s drawn me a few times.” 

“Were they good?”

“Amazing,” Yuxiang blushed, “although, certain features of mine were very…detailed.”

“Now I’m curious,~” Spicy Gluten whispered.

“I’m back!” The Master Attendant was holding a blanket in one hand, and a basket in the other, “Zongzi is coming, too! He wanted to tell me something! He seemed worried.”

“Worried?” Yuxiang asked.

“Yeah,” The Master Attendant laid down a blanket and the basket. As soon as the three sat down, the MA snuggled into Yuxiang’s shoulder.

“I told Spicy about your art skills.”

The Master Attendant gasped and instantly got out of the hug. She covered her face, blushing.

“I-I apologise if I…” Yuxiang sighed and removed her chandelle boa, wrapping it around the Master Attendant, “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“It’s okay, I just feel like my art is…bad,” The MA sighed, “and I lost the artbook in the forest anyway, but it won’t be missed.” Everyone knew by the Master Attendant’s tone that she was lying.

“Oh, I’m sure every artist has a couple of stages of disliking their own art,” Spicy Gluten hugged her knees to her chest.

Before the conversation could continue, Zongzi appeared.

“Handsome,” Spicy Gluten widened her eyes.

“Master Attendant, this is something I need to bring your attention to,” Zongzi stood with his hands on his hips, “there have been rumours going around that Plum Juice and I are dating, they are not true. I would never date anyone without your permission.”

“Those aren’t rumours,” Yuxiang teased, “they’re just the truth,~”

“Ooh, I like this teasing side you’re showing,” Spicy Gluten raised an eyebrow at Yuxiang for a split second before looking back at this…beautiful dork, “do continue, Mr.Handsome. Master Attendant’s just feeling a bit flustered, I’m sure she’s listening.”

“So, that’s all I wanted to say, and that…is it normal to love another Food Soul? N-not for me, asking for a friend.” Zongzi was clearly lying from his shy and fidgety body language. The Master Attendant was 95% sure this was about Plum Juice.

“Of course it is,” the MA rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh, “I mean…I…love a Food Soul too, and she loves me back- and – uh…”

“Yuxiang?” Zongzi guessed almost instantly. It was becoming that obvious, apparently.  

“Correct,” Yuxiang grinned, “good luck with Plum Juice, he seems fond of you~.”

“For the last time, Plum Juice and I are _not_ dating”-

Before Zongzi could finish, Plum Juice appeared all scratched up, holding what seemed to be Master Attendant’s artbook. “Master Attendant, Tangyuan, Tom and I were all training in the forest. We found your artbook. I had to wrestle it off a monster,” He kneeled down and handed it to the Master Attendant.

“Thank you so much,” the MA said, “I know I said it wouldn’t be missed…but…I was lying, okay?”

“It has some amazing art in there,” Plum Juice reassured the obviously unconfident Master Attendant, “it’s too valuable to be thrown away,” He stood back up and pecked Zongzi’s cheek and said “see you tonight, Zongzi” before walking away.

“In-indeed,” Zongzi was internally screaming.

“What was that about not dating Plum Juice?” Yuxiang snickered.

Zongzi made some…indescribable noises of pain varying from one to the pain you feel after summoning another damn Yellow Wine. Then he ran off.

“What a cutie-patootie dork,” Spicy Gluten commented, “too bad he’s taken.”

The three shared some sandwiches and had some small talk for about half an hour. Master Attendant started to feel better, and a beam of confidence was showing.

“I think Boston will be waiting for me anytime now,” Spicy Gluten murmured, “but before I go…can I see some of your artwork, Master Attendant?”

Master Attendant was thinking of many excuses in her head that she could use…but she wanted to break out of her shell and be more proud of her artwork. She sighed and said, “go ahead.” Her heart pounded as Spicy silently turned through the pages, several ‘ooh!’ and ‘aah!’ sounds being heard as she looked at each drawing. Spicy stopped turning pages on a certain page…

“I like this one,” Spicy Gluten grinned.

Master Attendant knew exactly which one Spicy was talking about with that facial expression.

“That’s my favourite, too!” Yuxiang exclaimed, “well, obviously. It is a drawing of me, after all. _And_ it’s flattering.”

“I mean…I just made the drawing look like you,” the Master Attendant gulped.

“There were at least _two_ features that were exaggerated, you have to admit, Cuteness~” Yuxiang crawled up to her Master Attendant, “don’t pretend like you didn’t”-

“This is a side of you I haven’t seen in the slightest until today, Yuxiang,” Spicy Gluten stood up, “I have to go, now. You two deserve some alone time.” She stood up quickly and ran off back into the forest.

“Seems she was in a rush,” Yuxiang rested her head on her Master Attendant’s chest, “do you think she’ll return?”

“Maybe,” the Master Attendant placed her arms around Yuxiang, “but what if Boston Lobster”-

“If he tries anything,” Yuxiang pressed her nose against her love’s, “he won’t be successful. My bond with you is…the strongest it’s ever been.”

“Yuxiang…”

Yuxiang kissed her Master Attendant passionately, and they made out on the picnic blanket. The MA enjoyed every second of this heaven. This was the happiest she’d been in a long time.

It started to rain, very suddenly and heavily.

“Oh my,” Yuxiang said as she finally removed her lips from her Master Attendant’s, “don’t you love the smell of rain?”

“Yeah, but I’d love to get inside as soon as possible,” The Master Attendant quickly shut her artbook, “come on, let’s head to my place!” She grabbed Yuxiang’s hand and the two ran to a building that was connected to the restaurant.

…

The connected building to the restaurant was a flat of apartments and the Master Attendant stayed in one of them. Most of her neighbours were other Food Souls, but there were also fellow humans who lived in Gloriville.

The Master Attendant unlocked and opened her front door.

“You still haven’t unpacked most of your furniture,” Yuxiang said, crossing her arms, “and I see you still have my boa wrapped around you.”

“Yeah…sorry,” she removed the chandelle boa and gave it back to Yuxiang

“It does suit you in a different way, though,” Yuxiang said, “with your piercings, ripped jeans, it’s like you’re going to perform a song!”

“I would never go up on stage.”

“I would,” Yuxiang said, “but it would be to read out interesting moments of history. Or dance for my Master Attendant.” She opened a door left of the small ‘hallway’.

“That’s my bedroom,” she followed Yuxiang in, “sorry, my room’s a mess and there’s my pyjamas on the bed and everything.”

Yuxiang was amazed at how…personalised this room was. Royal purple paint on the walls, heavy skull-themed décor, the bedcovers were red roses on a black background,  tons of figures on shelves and band posters. She grabbed the pyjamas on the bed.   
“Cute,” she grabbed the pink, stripy pyjamas, “do you think they’d fit me?”

“What? You want to stay over?” she tilted her head.

“Of course, it _is_ almost nine,” Yuxiang removed her cheongsam, “do you like sleepovers, Master Attendant?”

“Wait, wait,” she sounded more…panicky than usual for some reason, “what size are you? I’m a ten so I don’t want to make you feel...uh…” Master Attendant had no idea where to look.

“Oh, you’re tiny~,” Yuxiang winked, “I’m a fourteen. Do you have anything baggy or a dressing gown, perhaps?”

“There might be a dressing gown in the bathroom, you’ll find it,” she lay down on the bed, “I think I might just take a nap.”

“That’s no problem,” Yuxiang did a small half-grin, walking out the room, “I’ll join you in a bit.”

_Nice,_ Master Attendant thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for Chapter 2! I think there will be a third chapter, and that will be the series finished. I will probably make more FF fanfic in the future ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh baybee it’s a cliffhanger!! Please be honest in the reviews. I might write more. Maybe. Possibly.


End file.
